Kaossandra
Kaossandra (カサンドラ, Kasandora), usually referred to as Kaos' Mom, is a fictional character and deuteragonist from the Skylanders series. She is the mother of Kaos, a dark sorceress, and an evil Portal Master like her son. She is holds a sinister secret that lies within her Book of Dark Magic. She is also the current owner of a rare Hydra. "I don't believe anyone has seen you use your magic as the strongest Portal Master on the side of darkness before, did they? All we've heard are... Rumors..." "Let's hope I don't have to use them. It's been a while and my Portal Master magic can be... Unpredictable." :—Golden Queen and Kaossandra. Appearance & Biography :Voice Actor: Christine Baranski (English), Kiyohara Mari (Japanese), Not Known (Brazilian), Not Known (Chinese), Not Known (Dutch), Not Known (Finnish), Not Known (French), Not Known (German), Not Known (Italian), Not Known (Hebrew), Not Known (Hungarian), Not Known (Korean), Not Known (Norwegian), Not Known (Polish), Not Known (Poland), Not Known (Portuguese), Not Known (Romanian), Not Known (Russian), Not Known (Serbian), Not Known (Spanish), Not Known (Swedish), Not Known (Thai), Not Known (Brazilian Portuguese), Not Known (European Spanish), Not Known (European Portuguese), Not Known (Latin American Spanish), Not Known (Latin Spanish) Biography Kaossandra is truly the mother of all villains. Not only is she Kaos' mom, but she is also a formidable dark sorceress herself, spending her days secluded in the depths of her castle, working tirelessly on a deep, dark secret that could either save or devastate all of Skylands! If only Kaos would stop constantly interrupting her with his hair-brained schemes, she might actually be able to get some work done. Appearance * Hair Color: Black * Skin Color: Not Known * Eye Color: Brown * Age: Not Known * Birthday: Not Known * Height: Not Known * Weight: Not Known Attributes: Gallery Background Personality Kaossandra is haughty and harsh, attacking hapless bystanders if it pleases her and berating others with little provocation. As stated by Kaos (and demonstrated by her first two "appearances" to him in SWAP Force), she has a flair for the dramatic. Before battle, Kaossandra displays a warm aura and a nurturing tone of voice towards her opponent, speaking to them directly as if she were their actual mother, though not without a threatening and assertive tone when explaining her position. Towards her own son, however, she is rather abusive and constantly puts Kaos down over his failures of conquest, flawed schemes and ego. She believes her powers as a Dark Portal Master to be stronger than that of her son and that this makes her a better ruler of the world than Kaos as she was willing to underhandedly steal that from her son. However, she did display something close to pride for Kaos when he was willing to underhandedly do the same thing to her in order to fulfill his own plan. Unlike her son, Kaossandra tends to treat her underlings rather well, such as playing Skystones with the Wilikin and spending quality time with Glumshanks (complete with tea and snacks) and her other underlings rather than taking out her frustration on them. However she also hides a sense of selflessness behind apparently villainous actions, holds a kind spot unlike other villains towards characters that prove their worth, and puts the safety of the world from the entity of the Book of Dark Magic above her well-being or anyone else's. Though she treats the Skylanders as nothing but obstacles at first, she is willing to ally with them, especially Master Eon, to keep the realm from being destroyed forever. Relationships Friends/Allies * Glumshanks Family * Strykore (former lover) * Kaos (son) Neutral * Master Eon Rivals Enemies Powers and Abilities Powers Abilities As a Portal Master, she possesses control over Portals in which she uses to teleport herself as well as hover. Interestingly enough, she was already aware of, and capable of directly addressing, the new Portal Master. Kaossandra also possesses enormous, powerful and dark magic, such as leviation, cause candlefire to explode, and telekinesis. Although many have never seen her use it, it is said to be dangerous. Her most notable ability is her power to fire a beams of powerful dark electricity or magic from her hands, create powerful waves of evil energy capable of defeating many foes at once, fly, and cast dark curses, such as the one preventing the use of the Book of Dark Magic and the entity imprisoned inside it. Physical Abilities Fighting Style Techniques and Moves Attacks Skills * Dark Magic * Teleportation * Energy Balls Strength level Miscellaneous Skills Weaknesses Equipment Gadgets Weapons Gallery Transportation Gallery History Past Before the events of the Great War, Kaossandra was a villain with an unknown relationship with Strykore, and friends with other shady characters such as the Golden Queen. However, for unknown reasons during the War, Kaossandra started to value the balance of good and evil in the world and worked against her own allies, eventually sealing Strykore away into the Book of Dark Magic with the help of Master Eon. Kaossandra often blamed Portal Masters for the problems in the world, and she wasn't happy when she discovered Kaos had Portal Master powers. According to the Wilikins, Kaossandra used to play Skystones with them before she left. A brilliant strategist with a strong grasp of Dark Magic, she has nevertheless been unable to fulfill her dream of conquering the world - a fact that greatly frustrates her. Synopsis ''Skylanders'' Role in the Plot Kaossandra had returned to her castle sometime during the events of Giants. When her son returned, she approached Kaos, and Glumshanks hid at the sight of her. Battles Canon Non-Canon Events Canon Non-Canon Anime and Manga Differences Translation and Dub Issues Theme songs See also Etymology *Though her name is spelt 'Kaossandra', it is pronounced 'Cassandra', as the 'o' is silent. ** Despite this, in Space Invaders, Golden Queen purposefully pronounces her name as is spelled, to which Kaossandra jovially reminds her the 'o' is silent. ** Her name might be a reference to the figure from greek mythology. She is the origin of the Cassandra metaphor, in which a figure with knowledge of the truth or upcoming disasters is ignored. In the show, despite knowing of the entity in the Book of Dark Magic, Kaossandra keeps its evil in secret and uses various excuses to keep others from using its power, causing Kaos and the Doom Raiders to actively pursue it and free the entity. External links * Kaossandra Spyro Wiki * Kaossandra Skylanders Wiki Notes & Trivia * Kaossandra is well over a hundred years old, as it is mentioned that she attacked the Cloudbreak Islands in the magical eruption that took place before Skylanders: Swap Force, already in her prime as a Dark Portal Master. * Kaossandra claims that she and Golden Queen met each other at Soulless Cycle "all the time", despite the fact Kaossandra has yet to be seen in Campus Town as of Season 2. * Due to the game being made by a different game developer, Kaossandra was given a different character design. ** Her sudden status in Swap Force as an evil Portal Master conflicts with her earlier dislike for Portal Masters, as Kaossandra once blamed them for causing problems in Skylands according to the Skylanders: Giants Strategy Guide. This backstory plothole is the result of Swap Force being developed by a different game developer other than Toys for Bob, who are the creators of Kaossandra's original backstory. ** In the same strategy guide, Kaos' relationship with his mother was troubled, but not to the point of the new canon as seen in Book of Kaos. * In Space Invaders, Kaossandra mentions in Kaos' memories that it took him 14 years to toilet train. However, according to Kaos, it was due to her overbearing attitude. * Kaossandra turned a female inhabitant undead, burned her castle to the ground and froze her village into a vast eternal glacier, despite telling the female individual that were no hard feelings against her for whatever happened between the two. * When using particularly powerful magic, Kaossandra's eyes turn black with a slight purple glow. This is a similar effect as the one in people afflicted by Hex's zombification spell. * Kaossandra bares a slight resemblance to the Maleficent from Disney's Sleeping Beauty. * In Season 2, her magic effect was changed from black and purple to pink and white, reflecting her reveal in the Season 1 finale as a "villain" working for the balance of good and evil. * She makes a cameo in Skylanders: SuperChargers in a photo in Skylanders Academy. * She is briefly mentioned in Ambush's backstory. Category:Females Category:Skylanders Characters